


here i was hoping you'd be mine

by sanktaleksandr



Category: Nikolai Series - Leigh Bardugo, The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance, Students, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, a masquerade ball, aleksander is a little shy, nikolai is the popular kid, ofc they are soft what did you expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanktaleksandr/pseuds/sanktaleksandr
Summary: Aleksander already regretted coming. What had he been thinking? He hated crowds and parties. Was his silly little crush really worth this?
Relationships: The Darkling | Aleksander Morozova & Nikolai Lantsov, The Darkling | Aleksander Morozova/Nikolai Lantsov
Kudos: 17





	here i was hoping you'd be mine

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day to all my darkolai folks ❤️ Hope you enjoy this little piece!

Aleksander Morozova had no idea why he was there.

Well okay, in a way, he had a vague idea.

Still, he couldn’t believe he had actually come. Usually Aleksander couldn’t have cared less about Valentine’s Day; it was just one day among others. And Aleksander usually didn’t mind being alone at all. In fact, most of the time he rather liked keeping to himself.

That had changed when Nikolai Lantsov had entered the picture.

The first time Aleksander had properly encountered Nikolai had been on a joint taxation course between the economics and the law faculties. Nikolai had come in late for the first lecture and had ended up sitting next to Aleksander in the otherwise full classroom. Nikolai had flashed him a bright, warm smile accompanied by a soft greeting which had completely startled him. If not at that, once they had been assigned to discuss certain topics with each other during the lecture, a connection would have finally been established.

Of course Aleksander had seen Nikolai before that. It would have been impossible not to. Nikolai was involved in practically everything: in every possible committee, council and task force, putting him constantly on display everywhere. On top of that he was easily one of the most popular kids at the university. The fact that he was ridiculously good looking with his perfect golden blonde curls and hazel eyes most certainly didn’t make him more invisible, a fact that hadn’t escaped Aleksander’s notice either.

After that initial meeting, they seemed to run into each other more and more frequently. If Nikolai had been everywhere before, that had been nothing compared to how often he seemed to pop up in the exact same places where Aleksander went at the exact same time. Most of the time they changed a few words with each other (mostly at Nikolai’s initiative) when those run-ins occurred and thus, an acquaintance was formed.

And that was how Aleksander had ended up at the Valentine’s Day event. He had once again bumped into Nikolai at the library and Nikolai, being the Jack-of-all-trades he was, had asked if Aleksander was coming to the University’s Valentine’s Day Event he, being a member of the party planning committee, was organizing. Aleksander had politely told Nikolai that he hadn’t planned to but somehow by the end of the conversation, Nikolai had managed to persuade him into going. (“What? You’re not coming? It’s going to be quite the spectacle. You have to come!”) Aleksander couldn’t for the death of him figure out how, but that was what had come to be.

Okay, that was a lie too. Aleksander did have some idea why. See, if their encounters had been all bad, Aleksander would long ago made it his life mission to avoid Nikolai like the plague. But he most certainly did not hate meeting Nikolai every now and then. Aleksander had already during their first meeting realized why Nikolai was so popular – he was not only genuinely charming (and as mentioned before, ridiculously good looking) but also kind, smart and funny, and Aleksander could just tell that he had a way of making people feel special when they talked to him. And over the course of them constantly running into each other, that pleasant idea of Nikolai had only strengthened in Aleksander’s mind. 

And okay, maybe, just maybe, it was possible that Aleksander might have developed a teeny-tiny, itty-bitty, little crush on Nikolai too. It had started with him catching himself trying to find Nikolai in every place. Then if he hadn’t seen Nikolai in a couple of days, he’d found himself yearning even for a glimpse of that golden blonde head. After some time he had also noticed that after running into Nikolai he would often think about the meeting afterwards. Those hazel eyes seemed to occupy way too much space in Aleksander’s mind lately.

Aleksander knew that Nikolai probably didn’t regard him as much among all of his numerous contacts, but somehow Nikolai had managed to capture Aleksander’s attention in a way no one else had before. Aleksander also knew it was hopeless, but there was a small part inside of him that hoped something would happen at the Valentine’s Day Event. He thought he might go crazy soon if he didn’t at least try to do something about the situation.

So, all in all and not so vaguely, that was how he had ended up there, standing in the Great Hall of the University’s main building. The Great Hall was already ordinarily an impressive sight to behold with its big arching structures and grand windows, but it had been transformed into something else entirely with decorations to fit the masquerade ball theme. The final touch was the dramatic lighting that shed every last bit of the familiar everyday feel that the place could have otherwise held. The party planning committee had aimed to lift the romance seeking to new heights, and they had certainly succeeded not only in that, but also drawing in quite the crowd.

Aleksander already regretted coming. The Great Hall was more full than he had seen ever before and thanks to the masquerade ball theme, everyone was wearing a mask, making them unrecognizable. Aleksander doubted his chances of running into Nikolai. And even if he did, he most likely wouldn’t even recognize him. What had he been thinking? He hated crowds and parties. Was his silly little crush really worth this?

For a moment Aleksander pondered the possibility of leaving. In the end he decided he had already come this far, so turning back would be utterly useless, and if he managed to catch even a glimpse of Nikolai it would have been worth it.

Some type of program was about to start. Aleksander, not wanting to get drafted into it, and wanting to get away from the crowd retreated to a more secluded spot in front of a window on the left wall. From there he could see as the program began that it was a live dating show sort of ordeal. He silently congratulated himself for getting away before it was too late.

Aleksander’s gaze swept the room every so often, in hopes of seeing Nikolai. Surprisingly Nikolai was not the one hosting the dating show program, which at the same time was fortunate and unfortunate. Fortunate because it meant that if Aleksander ever did manage to catch him, perhaps he could spare a minute to spend with him, and unfortunate because it did make him that much harder to spot.

Too much time hadn’t passed when Aleksander heard a happy greeting coming from right of him. “Hey there!” He turned to see no other than a beaming Nikolai. Aleksander noted that Nikolai in a suit looked even better than usual, even with a mask covering half of his face, which made Aleksander feel some type of way.

“You made it!” Nikolai exclaimed.

Aleksander did his best to answer Nikolai’s bright smile. “Hi! Yeah I did! After that sales pitch of yours I thought I couldn’t miss this,” he chuckled.

“Have you enjoyed it so far?” Nikolai inquired.

“Yes! The place does look spectacular and this program is quite entertaining,” Aleksander replied.

“I’m glad to hear that, especially since you told me parties aren’t really your thing,” Nikolai said. “Have you found yourself a Valentine yet?” he then asked, a mischievous smile tugging at the corners of his lips and hazel eyes glinting behind the mask.

If this was any other person in question Aleksander would have been sure they were flirting. Could it be? Was Nikolai flirting with Aleksander? The thought of the possibility threw Aleksander in a state of confusion, excitement and nervousness.

“Um, no- no I haven’t, but if I’m being completely honest I’m- I’m not really looking for one,” he stammered. Well that was smooth. Had he really not been able to come up with anything better?

“Well, that’s a shame,” Nikolai mused, still smiling. He leaned in closer to Aleksander. “Here I was hoping you’d be mine,” he then half-whispered into Aleksander’s ear.

Everything was happening too fast. Just a second ago Aleksander had been hoping to catch even a glimpse of Nikolai and maybe trade a couple of words with him. Now Nikolai had suddenly seemingly confessed that he fancied Aleksander? He really didn’t know how to respond, but he couldn’t help the wide smile that was spreading across his face.

“Well, I didn’t say I was completely opposed to the idea of a Valentine,” Aleksander responded. He had no idea where that had come from. Maybe some kind of survival instinct had kicked in. Whatever it may have been, he was grateful for it.

Nikolai’s smile got wider too. “That’s a relief,” he grinned.

While they had been talking, the dating show program had come to an end and the host announced that it would be followed with dancing. Nikolai offered his hand as music started playing. “Can I have this dance?” he asked.

Aleksander took Nikolai’s hand. “It would be my pleasure.”

They moved a bit closer to the middle of the room and joined what seemed like a thousand other people. Nikolai pulled Aleksander really close to him and took the lead as they began to waltz. Nikolai was warm and being so close to him made Aleksander feel tingly all over. He wanted to stay that way forever, but too soon the dance was coming to an end. As it ended, Nikolai dropped the hand holding Aleksander’s and Aleksander had a millisecond to already miss being so close to Nikolai, when Nikolai cupped Aleksander’s face with his free hand and pressed his lips on Aleksander’s. If dancing with Nikolai had caused Aleksander to tingle all over, kissing him made Aleksander feel like he could explode any moment.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that,” Nikolai whispered against Aleksander’s lips when they pulled apart.

Aleksander was still buzzing from the kiss. “Please do enlighten me,” Aleksander murmured.

“Pretty much ever since that first taxation lecture,” Nikolai admitted. “I felt like I properly saw you for the first time then. You were so handsome and smart and after that I couldn’t stop thinking about you.” Was that blush rising on his cheeks?

“You could have told me sooner,” Aleksander said, beaming at Nikolai’s confession. “I think you’re pretty neat too,” he added.

Another song was beginning. “Do you want to keep on dancing or…?” Nikolai asked.

“I’d rather keep on kissing you,” Aleksander answered, smiling coyly.

“Well in that case…” Nikolai grinned and they moved away from the centre of the room.

“Let’s find somewhere more quiet,” Aleksander whispered into Nikolai’s ear. Nikolai again grinned widely at the suggestion.

Aleksander steered them away from the Great Hall altogether. They ended up in a spot behind a staircase, where Aleksander pinned Nikolai against the wall and kissed him with force. One of his hands curled in Nikolai’s hair, while the other grasped the collar of his shirt. Nikolai’s arms encircled Aleksander, pulling him tight against Nikolai. At some point they also got rid of their masks because those were just getting in the way of everything. Kissing Nikolai felt unbelievably good and Aleksander wanted to drown in the feeling.

“You could have told me sooner,” Aleksander repeated when they pulled apart to gasp for air. Nikolai’s hair was all messed and he was a bit flushed; Aleksander thought he looked impossibly pretty.

“I literally couldn’t tell if you were interested in me at all, until I saw you here,” Nikolai answered, breathless. “I knew you wouldn’t have come to a party just because I told you it was going to be great.”

“You’re right about that,” Aleksander admitted and pressed their lips together again.

Soon he started trailing his mouth along Nikolai’s jaw and neck, which made Nikolai groan and grip Aleksander even tighter. Aleksander then ground their hips together, earning him a gasp from Nikolai. Nikolai captured Aleksander’s lips back in another kiss. It was wet and hot and Aleksander desperately wanted more. After a while they pulled apart again.

“I think we should get out of here altogether, what do you think?” Nikolai suggested.

“I couldn’t agree more,” Aleksander answered smirking.

Honestly Aleksander had no idea how, but eventually they found themselves in Nikolai’s apartment. Aleksander had barely time to register any of his surroundings, because once they were completely alone, the energy between seemed to explode. They became all grasping hands tearing clothes away, mouths exploring every possible inch of skin. Somehow they managed to find their way onto Nikolai’s bed and in no time at all they were rutting against each other, panting and moaning into each other with pleasure. It was so lovely and impossibly passionate at the same time. Aleksander never wanted to do anything else than have Nikolai gasping on top of himself, completely lost in pleasure. Unsurprisingly it didn’t take long before they both reached their completion and Aleksander was left feeling something utterly golden and inexplicably good.

They lay together afterwards, a sweaty tangle of limbs and a pair of sated smiles, heads side by side.

“How did you not know?” Aleksander asked then, tracing his fingers down the side of Nikolai’s face. Thinking back to their encounters Aleksander was pretty sure that while he might not have had admitted his feelings to himself yet, they must have been very openly on display.

“I could ask you the same thing!” Nikolai countered. “I don’t think I was being very subtle about seeking you out every chance I got,” he laughed.

“You have so many friends, I had no reason to think I was somehow special!” Aleksander protested. “I on the other hand probably looked like a love sick puppy every time you spoke to me.”

“Quite the opposite actually. I could never tell whether you were annoyed or not.”

“Hmm. Would you look at that.”

“But now you know. And if I haven’t expressed it clearly enough in the middle of all this, I really do like you,” Nikolai then said, smiling fondly at Aleksander, taking Aleksander’s hand into his.

“Well, in case it wasn’t clear either, I don’t think you’re annoying,” Aleksander hummed in response and leaned in to kiss Nikolai. “I’m very glad to have you as my Valentine.”

“Me too,” Nikolai whispered before giving into Aleksander’s kiss. Again.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my forever-valentine, Randa ❤️
> 
> Feedback & comments are the most welcome.


End file.
